The invention relates to systems for delivering powders into aerosol form, for example for delivering medicaments in a dry powder form.
Numerous approaches have been taken in the design and manufacture of powder delivery systems, such as dry powder delivery systems, especially since chlorofluorocarbon (CFC) gas is no longer to be used in consumer products. Some of the major disadvantages of powder delivery systems of the prior art are unintended dislodging of the powder, for example, upon dropping the inhaler, inaccurate dosage dispensing upon activation of the delivery system, and a limited number of doses or aliquots that will fit on a single delivery system. For example, many of the powder delivery systems which utilize a disc shape design are limited to the number of doses or aliquots that fit around the disc. Consequently, there is a need for a powder delivery system which is capable of attaching aliquots to a substrate until delivery of the powder is requested, and in which once activated an accurate unit dosage is then transferred from the delivery system to a treatment subject.
The disadvantages heretofore associated with the prior art are overcome by an inventive apparatuses and techniques for the enhanced release of numerous aliquots, such as doses.
The invention provides a powder delivery system comprising: delivery system body having an internal cavity and an outlet port for delivering a powder into an aerosol form; and a rigid substrate with one or more aliquots of powder at aliquot locations on the substrate, each aliquot sealed under an individually releasable cover, wherein there is a release element for releasing each releasable cover, which release element is either (1) a mechanical release element adapted to respond to an applied force or (2) an electrical release element. In one embodiment, the powder delivery system has sufficient electrical components to provide for addressably directing voltage to release elements, wherein the application of an electrical signal to the rigid substrate delivery mechanism results in selected release of one or more of the covers.
In another embodiment, the rigid substrate is movable to align each aliquot location with a aliquot release position. In one such embodiment, the aliquot locations are arrayed along an arc and the rigid substrate is rotatable to sequentially align each of the aliquot locations with an aliquot release position.
In another embodiment, the powder delivery system has at least one vibrator that can be positioned under a aliquot location and activated to assist in releasing powder from that aliquot location.
In still another embodiment of the invention, provided is a rigid substrate for delivering powder on which multiple aliquots of powder are at aliquot locations, each aliquot sealed under an individually releasable cover, where preferably the rigid substrate has incorporated electrical release elements for releasing each releasable cover.
In still another embodiment, the invention provides a powder delivery apparatus comprising: (a) a substrate having a surface on which multiple aliquots of powder are at aliquot locations; and (b) a mechanism for displacing the substrate of the aliquot locations.